The Rise Of Sailor Chaos
by Midnight Eyes
Summary: Please read it! Its my first fan fic. The sailor scouts must face chaos again to save the now fallen neo queen serenity, and there is a twist at the end! R & R! please


After a long time in the new age of Crystal Tokyo, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Neptune stood at their posts. Guarding the moon kingdom. This, of course, was their purpose. However, the scouts saw one terrible thing occur in their mission, the fall of the silver millenium. The happiest moments of their lives where gone. But before they could cry, a new age dawned. Sailor Moon, the most reliable sailor scout in the universe destroyed all the evil. And she went off to become queen of the new moon kingdom. For, it was her destiny. And so we begin.  
  
"The seas on the Earth are getting restless. I wonder why?" said Sailor Neptune, gazing into her mirror.  
  
"Maybe a storm?" commented Sailor Uranus.  
  
All of a sudden Sailor Pluto realized something. "Wait! This has happened before, remember? This happened when the silver millenium was destroyed!"  
  
"No, it can't happen. Our queen is more aware. She would know if her kingdom would fall." Said Uranus.  
  
"No! Uranus, you are the wrong one, you said that last time, and we never saw Queen Serenity ever again. The kingdom was gone!" Screamed Pluto.  
  
"Stop it. Just be quiet. Don't you remember we are the ones protecting the outer boundaries of the moon? If something were to happen, we would know about it before anyone. That is why we are at these posts. To warn the queen and try to stop whatever was trying to get in. Before it reached the kingdom!" said Neptune.  
  
A large light appeared followed by a tremendous noise. "What's happening?" Screamed Uranus.  
  
"Oh no. It is the end! Look!" said Pluto. With a dash of light, another sailor scout appeared. "Oh no, its." Before Neptune could finish, she was interrupted.  
  
"I am here! Guardian of the planet Saturn, it is I. Sailor Saturn!" preached sailor Saturn.  
  
"Oh my god, the queen! Serena and small lady are in there! You can't destroy the Crystal Tokyo! Please, Saturn! Don't you remember that sailor moon saved you. She put the whole world in jeopardy to help you. If you kill her, that's not repaying her at all! Please Saturn! Have mercy, please!" said Pluto.  
  
"Don't you remember it is my duty to guide the souls of the people I destroy to either heaven or hell? Sailor moon did what was her duty. Now I must carry out my duty." Saturn said.  
  
With that, Saturn raised her glaive. When Sailor Saturn points her glaive down, it is the sign that the planet will have no life on it. She will destroy the moon.  
  
"NO! Saturn please!" Uranus, Pluto, and Neptune pleaded.  
  
"To late, they are going to be gone in seconds! Saturn glaive surprise!" screamed Sailor Saturn.  
  
"PLEASE NO!" everyone said once more. A loud explosion was cast upon the moon. The towers of the palace were blown up. After this happened Sailor Saturn disappeared.  
  
"Oh my god! The moon." said Uranus. Pluto started to cry. Then she said, "I can't believe this happened again. We saw the destruction of the silver millenium and now, Crystal Tokyo. I don't understand why this happened. I just don't understand."  
  
Pluto cried into the arms of Neptune. Neptune finally spoke, "I won't ever get it through my head that Serena, fun loving Serena, is gone. And small lady, and Darien, and." She then cried along with Pluto.  
  
Uranus looked around and then said, "They helped us out so much. Even when we didn't need their help. I want to know what gave Saturn the right to just take their lives. We couldn't even attack her! We were supposed to be there for the queen. And we failed! We failed."  
  
Pluto finally stopped crying and said, "We must figure this out. Why Saturn did this to the moon. Of all places." They stood looking at the moon with tears in their eyes. They then fled. They teleported to a distant land. Back to the Earth.  
  
Neptune, under the alias of Michuru said, "It has been so long since we last visited the Earth. Nothing has changed."  
  
"You're right. I miss this place!" Uranus, now Haruka.  
  
Out of nowhere Pluto, now Setsuna broke down and cried, "Small lady, how could this have happened to you? Oh my small lady!"  
  
Michuru said, "Be quiet. It's okay Setsuna. Somehow we will find an answer to these questions."  
  
They all walked to a diner. Like a stampede, three familiar people came out of the diner. Standing right before the three scouts were three feline friends, now human. Artemis, Luna, and Diana. Haruka screamed, "I don't believe we have found you guys here! Oh what luck!"  
  
Luna ran up to the scouts, "Uranus, Neptune, Pluto? What are you doing here?!" Pluto broke up the happy time. "Do you know what happened on the moon?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Something happened on the moon?" asked Artemis. Setsuna started to cry but tried to hold back the tears. "Yes, for one reason or another.I cant say it!" cried Setsuna.  
  
Michuru stepped up to the plate and said, "Well, Crystal Tokyo, just like the silver millenium, was destroyed." Michuru started to weep as well.  
  
"What? The moon? Destroyed? No it can't be! Not again." Cried Luna.  
  
Artemis was in shock. "Are you sure? How do you know?" he asked.  
  
"Sailor Saturn came and used her glaive on the kingdom. We have no idea why she did it." Haruka stated. They started to walk back to Serena's old home.  
  
Diana said, " We'd better leave. People will get suspicious. Setsuna, small lady got out unharmed, right?" Diana asked and looked at Setsunas face.  
  
A smile never came. She finally said, "No, the royal family is gone." And with that, Diana started to cry in her mother's arms.  
  
Everyone was now inside the abandoned building. Luna could still remember when she was a cat living in this house. She knew where everything was.  
  
Michuru said, "Now that we have mildly calmed down, we must find someone to ask. We don't know why Saturn destroyed the moon kingdom."  
  
Diana spoke up, "Wait! We should not blame Sailor Saturn! It is not her fault that she had to destroy the moon. It was her orders when she received her powers. When a planet is to weak and will fall soon, gracefully send the inhabitants to their graves."  
  
Everyone was quietly taking in all that the wise Diana was saying.  
  
Artemis said, "Diana is right. Saturn isn't the one to blame. But we don't know anything at this point."  
  
Haruka and Luna stayed quite. Then they started talking alone, amongst themselves without the others.  
  
Haruka said, "There wasn't a thing we could have done, Luna. We all share this grief." Luna spurted out, "I cannot believe I wasn't there! We were having fun here, on Earth!"  
  
Haruka then said, "If you were there with them, you would have died too. At least we have each other."  
  
Nighttime came abruptly. Diana fell asleep and the real talking began. With a jolt Artemis realized he had the communicator that they always used to talk to the sailor scouts.  
  
"Well try it Artemis!" Luna said happily.  
  
He dialed the number of Sailor Mercury. After five minutes, Haruka gave up. But Luna, Artemis, and Michuru stayed hopeful.  
  
Setsuna said, "You know, they are peaceful now, don't disturb them." And her eyes started to tear up again.  
  
Luna sprang up, "Wait! Look! There is a signal." On the screen came a very scared but happy Sailor Mercury.  
  
"I cant believe it! You are alive!" screamed Luna.  
  
Mercury said, "Oh yes! We are saved but it happened so fast. It was dark but a light saved us. She saved us."  
  
Artemis asked, "Who saved you?" Diana was now awake and sobbing with Michuru and Setsuna.  
  
"I don't know." Mercury said. "Hold on, where are you? What about Serena and Rini? Darien okay?"  
  
Mercury joked, "Is this the Spanish Inquisition? Rini and Darien are fine. But Serena.."  
  
Luna's smile faded, "No, she has to be fine! She must. Serena is fine, please say that!" Setsuna and Diana hugged each other. Setsuna let out a scream, "Small lady is fine! Small lady is alive and well!" Diana agreed.  
  
Mercury said, "I can say she is fine, but it is a lie."  
  
Luna cried into Artemis' shoulder. Artemis then asked, "Well where are you? We need to know. We thought you were gone."  
  
Sailor Venus came into the screen now, "Hey Artemis! You know we don't die that easily. You trained me better then that!"  
  
Artemis eyes started to water, "Mina! Oh Mina! I'm so glad all of you are safe."  
  
Mina started to say, "Well, Sailor V is a legend, like I would really.." Before she could finish, Mercury came back into the screen.  
  
When she started talking, you could hear Mina say "Oww!"  
  
"We are on the planet.let me check. My computer says that we are on, the tenth planet Nemesis. NEMESIS! Oh my goodness!"  
  
Everyone got out of their seats. Haruka shouted, "Nemesis? You cant be there! You might have to fight. Are you weak or hurt?"  
  
Mercury assured them that they all were fine, except for the queen. Setsuna said, "We must get to Nemesis! Fast. We will fight with you and in honor of the queen!"  
  
Then Michuru, Setsuna, and Haruka screamed, "Neptune Eternal Power Make up! Pluto Eternal Power Make up! Uranus Eternal Power Make up!"  
  
Then they all changed into their Sailor uniforms. Luna, Artemis and Diana held hands with the scouts. They all said, "Scout power, teleport us to, destination, Nemesis!"  
  
With a blink of an eye, they were gone. Pluto asked, "So this is Nemesis?" Neptune said, "It's so gloomy."  
  
A light was about 20 feet away. Diana asked, "What is that? Mommy it is hurting my eyes."  
  
Luna shielded Diana's eyes. Then she said, "This is the light of Nemesis. The core of it. That is where our scouts are."  
  
The scouts arrived at the light. Inside a large hole were all the scouts. In their school uniforms unable to stand up.  
  
Neptune jumped down to the floor, then she held her mirror and said, "Neptune, please, with your great powers, heal my friends! Neptune Power!"  
  
A large wave of water went into the hole. Everything was soaked, but then and there, the scouts stood up. They all were now dry.  
  
Diana screamed down the hole, "You all should transform, now!"  
  
And one by one they said, "Mercury Eternal Power Make up! Mars Eternal Power Make up! Jupiter Eternal Power Make up! Venus Eternal Power Make up! Moon Eternal Power Make up!"  
  
And they all were transformed into their strongest selves. Each one of them had a pair of mighty wings.  
  
Diana screamed, "Sailor Chibi Moon!"  
  
She screamed back, "Diana! Oh Diana I didn't think you would make it here!"  
  
Luna asked, "Where is my queen? Where is meatball head?"  
  
Lita took Luna down the hole and said, "In there."  
  
Luna went down a few steps. And then she saw Neo Queen Serenity. A body, now. Next to her, was Neo King Endymion.  
  
Luna cleared her throat and spoke softly, "Hello Darien. I see Serena is.." She couldn't control herself. She started to cry. "Oh Serena, what happened? Why is everyone else okay? Why are you not?"  
  
Darien then said, "I saw it with my own eyes. The one who saved us. She used a light. Serena used the crystal. She used her powers to save all of us."  
  
Luna looked at Darien. Then said, "Are you sure? If you use the crystal, there is no strength left in the barer of the crystal."  
  
Darien stood up and said, "I am positive. But I am sure I was the only one to see who did this. Destroying the moon for no reason."  
  
Luna quickly asked, "Who did this? Please Darien tell me!"  
  
He looked up to the ceiling. Then spoke of a name that Luna knew to well. "It was Chaos. Chaos did this. It is now a human form. LUNA! Chaos is now a Sailor scout!"  
  
Luna's mouth was now hanging open. "Chaos is now a sailor scout. I don't believe it! How did she get a sailor crystal?"  
  
Darien said, "Serenas crystal! The silver imperium crystal! I will keep Serenas body compact for traveling around. I will encase her in this diamond. She will be safe in here." Luna agreed. Then they went up the stairs and joined the scouts.  
  
Meanwhile, in a vast part of Nemesis, a shadowy figure stood. Holding a crystal. "Well, the sailor scouts finally got enough courage to visit me! I will greet them myself. To bad Sailor Moon cant make it. I will just have to express my sympathy in some way. He hee!" Chaos spoke.  
  
She then said, "I better go off and say hello to the bunch! Sailor scouts, ready or not, HERE I COME."  
  
Sailor Chibi moon said, "Well, at least we are safe for now. But mama is.." Rini started to cry.  
  
Venus said, "We have to stay strong! We can't let this get in our way. We have got to find out who did this and why!"  
  
Mars added, "You're right! We have to stand tall. Now, why is it so windy all of a sudden?"  
  
Everything started to blow. All the girls hair was rapidly whipping this way and that. Then with a loud explosion, a figure started to come from the ceiling.  
  
Just barely, the scouts could she the figure had a scout uniform on, and had a shiny object on her head.  
  
Uranus asked, "What's happening? Who are you? Why is it windy!?"  
  
The wind stopped after the questions were done being asked. The figure started laughing. Louder and louder.  
  
"Sailor scouts, we finally meet! Welcome to Nemesis. As you see, I am supreme ruler here! Allow me to introduce myself, I am Sailor Chaos." Said Chaos.  
  
Everyone's eyes widened. Gasps, here and there.  
  
Chibi moon spoke, "You are not a true scout!" Chaos looked down at Chibi moon, eyes full of hatred.  
  
Chaos muttered, "What?"  
  
Chibi spoke again, "You are not a true scout you slime ball! Sailor moon said all scouts are bonded together with love, and trust. You are just a loner! How did you get your sailor crystal anyway?"  
  
Chaos stood there laughing, "Ha ha! Thanks to your mother little rabbit! When I took over Sailor Saturn and made her destroy the moon, your mother saved you all. With the silver crystal. When she was using it, Saturn stole it, and gave it to me. And as you know, without the silver imperium crystal, your mother can barely live."  
  
Mercury said, "So that's how you got the crystal. You took over Saturn!"  
  
Chaos snapped her finger. From the ceiling came, Sailor Saturn.  
  
Chibi Moon gasped, "Hotaru! You can't put Hotaru against us! She is my friend, and will always be my friend!"  
  
Pluto screamed in anger, "If you are the strongest of us, then how come you don't fight us yourself you coward?"  
  
Chaos started to laugh again, "Pathetic fools! All I have to do is lift a finger and you will all be done with! But I thought if you were destroyed by a fellow scout, you would realize how ironic this world really is! Bye- bye now!"  
  
Jupiter screamed back at Chaos, "Well, we will win this fight you sleeze. And you are going to bow down before Neo Queen Serenity when all this is over! Don't deny it!"  
  
Chaos didn't even say another word except for, "Kill them!"  
  
Saturn went up to them. Venus said, "Everyone, remember! Stay clear of her glaive! Everything in her path will be destroyed so attack with care!"  
  
Neptune added in, "and remember, we are fighting for Serenity, our queen. We have got to win!"  
  
Saturn said in a raspy voice, "Ready or not, Sailor Saturn is here! Now DIE!"  
  
"Look out!" everyone said to each other. Pluto said, "We have got to fight in pairs, one attack won't get to her!"  
  
Mars and Jupiter decided to go first. "Mars, Flame, Sniper!" "Jupiter, Oak, Evolution!"  
  
Sailor Saturn quickly twirled her glaive around and around. And stopped the attacks.  
  
Mars and Jupiter were right in front of Saturn. "Saturn Glaive Surprise!"  
  
Venus pulled them both out of harms way.  
  
Mercury, Venus, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto made a plan. Venus and Mercury would pretend to attack Saturn's front. While the others went for her back.  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
Saturn laughed, "Ha you cannot harm me!"  
  
But behind her were Uranus, Neptune and Pluto.  
  
They let out screams, "Uranus Space Sword Blaster!"  
  
"Neptune Submarine Reflection!" "Pluto Garnet Orb!" Saturn could barely look back in time.  
  
She was struck with the attacks. One attack was strong enough, but she couldn't stand up to three.  
  
Chibi moon knew that was Saturn under a spell but she cried, "Oh Hotaru, you're free again!"  
  
Luna, Artemis, and Diana, were now where Serenity's body was located. So was Darien. Still at Serena's side.  
  
Darien said, "Oh Serena! You risk your life, and something good comes out of it. But we don't realize because we are to worried about you."  
  
Diana couldn't even imagine what Chibi moon was feeling like.  
  
"Hmm what is this?! They defeated Saturn? But how? How could they defeat a fellow sailor scout? Well, its time for me to step up and swing now."  
  
Chaos flew down to her corridor. There was a long hall, with paintings of sailor scouts from the past.  
  
Chaos said to herself, "The little rabbit doesn't know that I have more knowledge of every sailor ever to live then she has knowledge of her own home! Now, let me get my little staff.."  
  
Chaos looked around for a while. The room was large, and there was a window that had a view of the whole galaxy. Inside a big drawer, was a staff.  
  
The staff was very long, and golden. There was a black orb in the middle of the staff. Chaos softly said, "Let the games begin.."  
  
Venus asked, "I wonder what happens now? We have defeated Saturn, and Chaos didn't believe we would. Maybe we are done?"  
  
Saturn awoke in Chibi moons arms, "No, you are not done. Chaos is coming, I know it. She s going to fight you. Be careful.."  
  
Chibi sprang to her feet, "No, Saturn! Come back!"  
  
Saturn was teleported away. Pluto comforted Chibi moon, "There, there small lady. Saturn isn't here, she is safe! Now we must fight Chaos, in the name of Saturn!"  
  
Uranus said, "She is here!"  
  
The room became dark, and the lights flickered.  
  
Chaos raged, "Ha ha ha! Pathetic sailors! You destroyed your own kind! But really, you think Chaos gives up that easily? Think again! Just bring it on! Fight me sailor scouts! Fight or be gone!"  
  
Mercury said, "Okay guys, this is one of our toughest fights ever! We have got to use our powers wisely. Or else we might."  
  
Pluto screamed, "Well, we have gotten this far! And that plan to bring Saturn down worked. We just need to calmly find a way to destroy Chaos and Serenity will prevail!"  
  
Chaos quickly spoke, "You think Serenity will win this fight? Not on your lives scouts. But really, why fight? We can ban together and go after the peacemakers of these worlds! Then I will let you off the hook."  
  
Chibi moon screamed at Chaos, "NO! You stole my moms crystal you fiend. Like we would really go help you. Never! Ever! We will conquer you and win this fight!"  
  
Chaos then said, "Well hate to put a damper on your parade, but remember, I AM THE STRONGEST SAILOR SCOUT!"  
  
Deep in another era, sailor cosmos sits down at a throne.  
  
She says, "I can't wait for more action! I wish it would come. I want to show Serenity how much I have improved since the Galaxia incident."  
  
She sighed, then Luna Pi came with a message.  
  
"Huh? Luna Pi! What are you doing here? You are small lady's right?" Cosmos asked.  
  
But Luna Pi didn't answer, she just gave Cosmos the message.  
  
Luna Pi demanded that Cosmos read the letter quickly.  
  
"Alright! Keep you microchip in! What? Serenity is gone and the sailor scouts have to defeat..SAILOR CHAOS! I knew it, Chaos would do something like this!"  
  
Cosmos quickly thought of what to do. "I've got it! I will go save them. COSMOS ETERNAL LIGHT POWER MAKE UP!"  
  
And with that Sailor Cosmos turned into her scout form. "Now, Luna Pi, lets go back to the 30th century!"  
  
Chaos already started to take over the other scouts. She tied up Mercury and Mars. And Neptune and Uranus were struggling to get free.  
  
Uranus said, "You'd better let us go soon you swine!"  
  
Chaos chuckled, "Ha! Call me swine will you? How dare you. Well I have the upper hand! And anyway, you will lose!"  
  
A light that shinned so brightly blinded Chaos in her tracks.  
  
"What is that annoying light? Who is there?" She asked.  
  
Venus looked up and saw Sailor Cosmos coming down.  
  
Venus screamed, "Sailor, COSMOS? Is that you? You've come to save us!"  
  
Everyone looked up. They all saw Cosmos and rejoiced!  
  
Pluto said, "Thank goodness! This is the future Sailor Moon, of the 50th century. The Cosmic Dynasty. Oh Sailor Cosmos is alive, this means Serenity will live!"  
  
Chibi moon looked up in disbelief, "You are the chibi chibi I knew. You were really Serenas final form? You are my mother of the future?"  
  
Chaos screamed, "I hate to ruin this little reunion but I have the sailor scouts to conquer!"  
  
Chaos started to lift her arm up to unleash another attack, but it failed.  
  
Cosmos said, "You cannot win this fight! Now you must be punished! Cosmos eternal blast!"  
  
Chaos got hit with the menacing blow.  
  
"Oww, no I cant fail this easily! I won't. Let me strike you, CHAOS DEAD STRIKE!"  
  
Neptune screamed to Cosmos, "Cosmos look out!"  
  
Sailor Cosmos cried, "Cosmos shield reflection!" A white light surrounded the sailors and cosmos.  
  
Chaos asked, "What? What happened? I am supposed to win! How dare you! I won't be defeated by this brat in my own place! AHHH!"  
  
Chaos threw her staff into the sailor scouts. Each one feel, except for Cosmos and Chibi moon. Cosmos spoke softly to Chibi, "Small lady, please, you must help me. Pray to Artemis, Luna, and Diana. PLEASE!"  
  
So Chibi moon did just that. She prayed to Artemis, Luna, and Diana. She then asked cosmos, "Why are we praying to them?"  
  
Cosmos said quickly, "Because inside of them is a sailor seed. Artemis will take on a girl look but still have his old mind. Luna will be Sailor Force, and Diana will be Sailor Star. They are my guardians of the 50th century. They will help us out."  
  
Chibi moon just nodded.  
  
Luna, Artemis, and Diana were all standing next to each other when something happened.  
  
Artemis asked, "What is happening to us?"  
  
Each of them were glowing. Diana was first, then Luna, and finally Artemis.  
  
They all became Sailor scouts. Diana said, "Daddy you look funny with a skirt on!"  
  
Luna laughed. And poor Artemis blushed like a tomato.  
  
Artemis then said, "All right enough of this, Sailor Cosmos is about, and she is asking us to help her! We must go to her."  
  
While they were running up the stairs, Luna said, "Artemis, if Sailor Cosmos is calling upon us, that means Serena is not."  
  
Artemis finished, "Yes, she is living!"  
  
The new scouts made it up the stairs, but Chaos was already on a rampage. Chaos looked at them then said, "What? More scouts? Geez how many of you are there? To many if you ask me!"  
  
Diana spoke first, "Well nobody is asking you."  
  
Chaos stopped laughing and became serious. "Well who are you ya little brat?"  
  
Diana preached, "I am guardian number three. I have the powers of the stars in me! I am Sailor Star! In the name of all stars I will win!"  
  
Chaos became confused. "Sailor Star?"  
  
Luna spoke up next, "I am guardian number 2, I have the powers of Sailor Force! I have the powers of the forces beyond our solar system. In the name of new galaxies, I will win this fight!"  
  
Chaos now had many question marks above her head. "And you are?"  
  
Artemis said his lines, "I am guardian number 1.."  
  
Chaos muttered, "How surprising."  
  
Artemis finished, "I have the powers of the wise old planets. I am Sailor Nebula! And I will win this fight in the name of everything there is and ever was!"  
  
Chaos said, "Well, you take forever to say your lines!"  
  
Sailor Chibi Moon said, "look cosmos it worked, Diana is a sailor."  
  
Cosmos quickly said, "Shush. Small lady, Chaos doesn't know that. If she knew, she would have an advantage. And we don't want her to have an advantage."  
  
Chibi moon then closed her mouth. "Ok, I won't say anything!"  
  
Chaos was extremely upset when the light shinned in her eye again. "Blast that annoying light!"  
  
Luna said, "Lets get them Diana!"  
  
Diana stood up and took aim at the annoyed Chaos. "Star! Cosmic! Force!"  
  
A large white beam came out of Sailor Star's hands. It crashed into Chaos.  
  
Chaos screamed, "Ow! Stop it you blasted brat!"  
  
Before Chaos could get herself together, she was blasted again. Chibi moon said, "Pink Lady's Freezing Kiss!"  
  
Chaos fell once more. Luna came rushing up. "In the name of Serenity, Galaxy Force Combustion!"  
  
A large flame came out of Sailor Force's hands.  
  
Chaos, once again screamed in agony. "Oh, stop! Who dares do this to Sailor Chaos?"  
  
Artemis sprang up, still a little embarrassed on being a girl. He let out a howl, "Nebula Space Engulf!"  
  
A large spinning vortex appeared and started going after Chaos. She was hit with it and soon fell to the ground.  
  
"Oh, my head. Ow. I don't give up this easily." She said.  
  
Covered in blood, she tried to get up. She couldn't.  
  
Luna screamed to Sailor Cosmos, "Sailor Cosmos! Finish her off and end this madness! Get Serenity's crystal back! And regain peace!"  
  
Cosmos spoke gently, "I hear you Sailor Force. I won't lose this time. This is the fight I ran away from, that is why Serenity is like this. But I learned a lesson from Eternal Sailor Moon that day. She told me to never give up. That is when I showed my true self. Sailor Cosmos! Now, Chaos, you are no sailor scout! I will end it here!"  
  
Chaos looked up, she saw a beautiful Sailor Cosmos, ready to unleash an attack.  
  
She sighed, then looked at all the other scouts that she almost really destroyed for good.  
  
A tear came from her eye. And three words came into her mind, along with a voice. Serenity's voice. Chaos heard Eternal Sailor moon say, "Never give up.."  
  
Chaos spoke, "I see now why you came here Cosmos. I understand why you have journeyed far from your home once again. To help someone in need. That is what makes a true sailor scout. Am I right?"  
  
Sailor Cosmos, Chibi moon, Force, Nebula, and Star looked at each other in disbelief. They couldn't understand what got into Chaos' head.  
  
She spoke the truth, but she was still the enemy. Everyone else fell to her will. Now they had to finish her before she could do the same to them.  
  
Chibi moon finally broke the silence, "Oh Sailor Chaos, I was wrong! You are a true scout. You have learned something. Do you know who Eternal Sailor moon is? She was my mom. Serenity, in the past was Sailor Moon. She has guided you! I wish you could stay as Sailor Chaos, but my mom needs her crystal back or she will die! Please, Chaos, she is the Eternal sailor moon. You said she influenced you. You want to repay her. Repay her by giving her the crystal. Please!" Chibi moon started to cry.  
  
So did Chaos. Sailor Cosmos said, "you know Chaos, you have learned a lesson worth holding onto. Keep trying! I know you will get a real sailor seed. I will make sure of it! I will hand deliver it to you. But you must promise me to work together with your own fellow scouts. And when I see you helping others, that, Chaos, is when I will give you your own seed."  
  
Chaos looked up. She knew she would be destroyed, but she also knew she could start over. As a true sailor scout.  
  
She finally said, "I am ready, Cosmos. Let's end this fight now!"  
  
Chaos looked to the sky, then looked at each of the sailor scouts once more. She started to cry again.  
  
Sailor Cosmos said, "This hurts me, but you will be one step closer after I do this. Cosmos! Crystal! Negate! Please, make this quick!"  
  
With a flash of lightning and then a loud crackle, Chaos was attacked.  
  
She fell to the ground one more time. For the last time. All the sailors looked at Chaos.  
  
Chaos was jerking around but managed to say a few more words, "I have lost the fight, but in my heart I have won. Eternal Sailor Moon, you are the scout that loves all..oh."  
  
And with that statement Chaos was gone. Everyone cried.  
  
Even the tormented sailor soulless, for now, bodies managed one tear.  
  
Chibi moon cried to the sky, "Sailor Chaos, when all other sailors are gone, and a new senshi is born, you will be forever. Sailor Chaos you will remain forever!"  
  
At once they were teleported back to the Crystal Tokyo. Serenity got her crystal back. And she was revived.  
  
Serenity addressed all the scouts, "Everyone, thank you! Without you, I wouldn't have my crystal back. And none of us would realize Sailor Chaos' true meaning."  
  
All the scouts cheered. Serenity and Endymion kiss under the beautiful starry sky. Diana, Artemis, and Luna were transformed back to their original selves.  
  
In the galaxy cauldron, Chaos was now directing stars which way to go.  
  
In Cosmos' terms, that is helping someone.  
  
So, Cosmos came to Chaos, with a sailor seed in her hand.  
  
Chaos receives the sailor seed. Cosmos disappeared in a flash.  
  
And Chaos screamed, "thank you sailor Cosmos! Thank you sailor scouts! I won't let you down! EVER! I promise with all my heart!"  
  
So, in the galaxy cauldron, deep in space, Chaos received her sailor seed from Sailor Cosmos.  
  
Before Chaos could get to say anything, Cosmos disappeared.  
  
Chaos said to herself, "I am now a Sailor scout. I will fight for love and justice. I must go show the queen of the moon. I must!"  
  
So Chaos quickly flew to the moon. She needed lots of power to do this. But she managed to get there.  
  
The moon kingdom was beautiful. Trees and flowers covered the parks of Crystal Tokyo.  
  
And inside the Crystal Tokyo palace, Serenity sat at her throne.  
  
She still was the same mindless Serena, but much more calm when something bad happened.  
  
Serena yawned, "It's so boring, there's never anything to do except sit at this big throne all day. Oh mom, how did you do it?"  
  
Queen Serenity of the past was dead, but Serena could still communicate with her. She showed up as a little hologram, "Oh Serena, why don't you take Rini to the park or something. That is what I did when you were bored."  
  
Serena sighed, then said, "Oh but mother, she wants to go to the park with Sailor Pluto. Can I grant Pluto the permission to leave her post? Just for a little while? Please?"  
  
The hologram sighed, "Serena, you know that Sailor Pluto has to stay at her post! She cannot leave it, do you want another tragedy to happen again?"  
  
Serena's face blurted up, but then she realized that she was talking to her mother, so she let down her guard.  
  
"Well, no. Ok, I will take her to the park, and tell her that her grandmother is mean and wont let Pluto come! Heehee!"  
  
Serena ran out of the castle.  
  
Serenity simply closed her eyes, "What am I going to do with you Serena? You still act like a child with your daughter. You don't take any responsibility for the moon, and you hardly do anything to help Darien. Oh boy, I'm getting to old for this."  
  
Chaos quickly came through the doors.  
  
"Serenity! I am here, it is I, Sailor Chaos, aren't you happy?" Chaos looked around for a while and didn't see Serena anywhere.  
  
She just saw a hologram of someone who looked like Serena.  
  
She said, "Say, do you know where Serena went?"  
  
Serenity said, "Yes I do, she went with Rini to the park." Chaos ran out and shouted, "Thank you! Serenity of the past!!!!"  
  
Serenity smiled, "I'm glad someone appreciates me!"  
  
Chaos never saw the Crystal Tokyo up close before. She wandered around saying, "Wow, everything is so beautiful. I wish I lived here, instead of that smelly old cauldron."  
  
She finally found the park and shouted, "Hey, Serena, Small lady!"  
  
Serena quickly turned her head, then her eyes became wide. "Chaos is that you?" Serena asked.  
  
Chaos ran up to them and went into her scout pose, "Why yes! It is I, SAILOR CHAOS!" Rini jolted to her feet.  
  
"Wow Chaos, I knew you would become a scout one day."  
  
Chaos looked up at the sky, "I am so glad that I made it here. It took lots of my energy to get here. So Serena, are there any battles for me to win yet?"  
  
Serena shook her head, "No, there is peace! Remember?"  
  
Chaos felt a burden come onto her, "Oh yeah. But I want to battle! I wanna see myself in action! Oh come on, surely you can make up an enemy to fight?"  
  
Serena shook her head again. "No Chaos, you will get action I am sure. But take time and relax. It is not everyday we can just live our lives peacefully. Almost everyday there is at least one battle, big or small. Tell you what, if something does happen, I will send you to battle it first! Ok?"  
  
Chaos nodded her head, "I wont let you guys down! I promise!" Serena and Rini went back to the palace.  
  
Chaos followed.  
  
Chaos then asked, "Do I look fat in this uniform?"  
  
Rini started to laugh, "No, no Chaos, you're fine!"  
  
Serena said, "No, haahaa you're fine." Serena sat at her throne.  
  
Rini, went to play dolls with Chaos. Serena went back to the hologram.  
  
"Mom, Rini is now having fun with Chaos." Serenity said, "you know Serena, that Sailor Chaos really is nice. What happened to change her ways?"  
  
Serena looked up and said, "I don't know, Eternal Sailor Moon had something to do with it."  
  
Serenity said, "I must get going Serena. Say goodbye to Darien for me, ok?" Serenity vanished. And Serena said, "Don't worry mom, I will."  
  
Chaos and Rini ran into Rinis room.  
  
Chaos was amazed on how big the room was. She asked, "This is all your room? It's beautiful!"  
  
Rini smiled and said, "Thank you Chaos. Say, what's your real name Chaos?" Chaos looked around at the things in Rinis room then said softly, "I don't really have one. Everyone I ever spoke to called me Chaos. So I don't know if I have ever had a name."  
  
Rini looked at Chaos, "You must have a name! If you don't we can make one up ok?"  
  
Chaos looked down at Rini and said, "Yes."  
  
Rini sat and thought long and hard. She couldn't think of a name that suited Chaos.  
  
Rini then gave up. But Chaos still thought. Then she sprang up, "I have got it!"  
  
A smile came upon Rinis face.  
  
Chaos said, "I can be.. Amika!"  
  
Rinis eyes lit up. "Yeah that's the perfect name for you!" Chaos and Rini started to play with the dolls.  
  
All the sailor scouts were aware of Chaos becoming a scout. And all of them were happy. So, they all decided to make a party in honor of Chaos.  
  
Uranus, Neptune and Pluto were allowed away from their posts for one night. And all the other scouts arrived earlier.  
  
Jupiter baked a cake, Mars made streamers. Venus made the whole palace sparkle, and Mercury coordinated it all.  
  
Luna, Artemis, and Diana also helped. They made more food. And Serena told Rini not to say a word to Chaos, but just to bring her to the palace.  
  
Luna joked to Serena, "Serena, blow up these balloons. With all that hot air in your head, and since you never shut up. blowing balloons should be your specialty!"  
  
Everyone laughed, but Serena was about to blow up.  
  
"ERRR! Come over here and say that you little....."  
  
Artemis quickly said, "Everyone, she will be here soon! We have got to hurry."  
  
Everyone started to rush and Serena fell on top of Luna.  
  
"Watch out Serena! You're lucky I don't have my claws anymore."  
  
Serena started to smile, "Hee hee, yeah I know." All the decorations were now hanging up.  
  
Chaos and Rini were now at the steps leading to the tower.  
  
"Alright, lets go inside." Rini said. Chaos smiled and followed. Chaos said, "Okay, lets go!"  
  
They opened the door slowly. Chaos asked Rini, "How come you're going so slow?"  
  
Rini giggled. Then everyone yelled, "SURPIRSE!!"  
  
Chaos gasped and then she asked, "Is this for me? It is amazing! Nobody has ever done something like this for me. Thank you!"  
  
Mars quickly ran up to Chaos, "Here Chaos! I made this for you. It's nothing much but.."  
  
Serena came up to Chaos then looked at Rayes present, "You call that a present?"  
  
Before Serena could finish, Raye yelled, "Big mouth! It was short notice because you don't know how to tell us in advance! And it's good enough for her. But not you, you are to picky, you're highness!"  
  
Everyone sighed and a big sweat mark appeared on everyone's head.  
  
Serena acted in defense, "Well, at least I can get a good present for a friend!"  
  
Serena and Raye looked at each other, but then they both started to stick their tongues at each other.  
  
Mina, Lita, Amy, Luna, Artemis, Diana, and Rini knew the infamous tongue game Serena and Raye played.  
  
Luna said, "please! Chaos doesn't want this. This is her party after all!"  
  
Serena and Raye looked at each other then hugged. "Okay, okay we are sorry!"  
  
Chaos laughed along with everyone else.  
  
Amy came up to Chaos with a box, "Here, I thought you might need this."  
  
Chaos opened the box. She squealed, "Oh wow! Thank you Amy! It's beautiful!"  
  
Chaos held a shinning tiara in her hands. Everyone's eyes sparkled.  
  
Serena said, "Ok now that everybody is done oogaling we should move on."  
  
Lita came up to Chaos, "Here, I baked these for you. It is a special recipe that only I know! Try them, they taste great!"  
  
Chaos smiled, "Are you trying to make me fat?"  
  
Lita chuckled.  
  
Mina came up next, "This is from me, Artemis, Luna, and Diana. Hope you like it."  
  
Chaos opened the bag and saw a staff. "Oh wow! A weapon. It's so big! I love it. I will kick butt with this on our side!"  
  
Luna said, "Glad you like it! It took a lot of powers to make that. It is blessed with the outer cosmic forces. You know, the outer solar systems other then ours."  
  
Chaos looked at her staff differently. Almost more seriously.  
  
Michuru and Haruka went up next. "This is from us. It isn't that great but we put our heads together and thought it suited you." Haruka said.  
  
Chaos opened another box.  
  
Inside was a picture of all the scouts including Chaos.  
  
Chaos asked, "How did you get a picture of me as a sailor scout, if I only came here today to show you my powers? I don't remember a picture."  
  
Michuru said, "We traveled to the future and saw you as a scout, so we took a quick snapshot."  
  
Chaos said, "Thank you! It is nice to have a picture of everyone smiling, together."  
  
Serena and Darien started to go to Chaos, but Rini cut them off.  
  
"Here Amika! I made it for you. All by myself!"  
  
Chaos opened the pink bunny wrapping paper and out came out a little toy bunny with a pink nose.  
  
Chaos screamed, "Rini it is so adorable! You made this all yourself?"  
  
Rini giggled, "Well maybe not all myself. Pluto helped me."  
  
Chaos thanked Setsuna and Rini.  
  
Serena asked, "Can I please give my present?"  
  
Everyone laughed. Even Serena laughed a little.  
  
Chaos said, "Okay Serena, Darien, lets she what you got me!" Serena handed Chaos a big package.  
  
Chaos almost fell over. "Quite big huh Serena?" Serena said, "Open it! Open it!" Everyone waited with anticipation.  
  
Chaos opened the top and pulled out a big scroll.  
  
Chaos was surprised, "What is it?"  
  
Raye started to laugh.  
  
Serena said, "Well it's a scroll saying that you are now a sailor scout. And you can now help us when a fight happens. Aren't you happy? It is like a permit to be a scout."  
  
Chaos said, "Yeah. It is the best present of all. But Serena, not to impose but, I already knew I could help you guys out when I received my powers."  
  
Serena looked at Chaos. Serena started to tear up.  
  
Chaos quickly said, "NO! No, Serena I was just uhh.. joking! Yeah that's it, I was joking! Hee hee!"  
  
Serena put her hand on her own face. "You mean it? Thanks Chaos."  
  
Chaos looked at the other scouts and sighed silently. Everyone smiled.  
  
Serena was clueless like always. "Huh? What's everyone smiling at??"  
  
Setsuna said, "Oh nothing Serena. Just Chaos. We are so happy for her, right everyone?"  
  
All the scouts nodded. Finally a worn out Hotaru comes into the palace.  
  
Rini jumps up. "Hotaru! You are here!" Hotaru went to Serena.  
  
"I'm sorry I am late. Cosmic traffic, you know! Here Chaos, it is from the bottom of my heart." Chaos took the box and opened it.  
  
"Wow! An orb."  
  
Hotaru said, "Yes, it is the heart orb. Keep that on your staff and your powers will be enhanced! But beware, many enemies of the future will try to steal it."  
  
Chaos said, "Well thank you all. All the present were great! I enjoyed all the presents."  
  
Lita said, "Okay, everyone gave the presents, now its time for cake ^.^!"  
  
Serena, Darien, and Rini sat at the head of the table. All the other scouts sat at other places of the big table.  
  
Chaos sat at the other end surrounded by her presents. "Okay! Here it is! The cake!"  
  
Serena's mouth started to water. "Mmmmmmm I want it!"  
  
Serena started to get up. Darien grabbed her, "NO! Heehee Serena don't make a scene."  
  
Serena looked at Darien, "I'm not making a scene. Now let go of me! All I want is a little piece."  
  
Darien kept a grip on Serena.  
  
Rini sighed, "You know Serena, you aren't the best role model for me to have."  
  
Serena's jaw dropped.  
  
Serena started to say, "Rini, you are still that rotten little brat from the past!"  
  
Everyone started to sing to Chaos. Even Serena and Rini stopped feuding. They all sang a song.  
  
Chaos said, "Stop it you guys. I'm so embarrassed! You guys are to much!"  
  
Setsuna stopped everyone. "Okay, lets dig in!"  
  
"Serena you already have had four pieces of cake! Don't eat anymore or you will get a tummy ache!" Lita said.  
  
Artemis and Luna stopped after 1 piece.  
  
Diana, Rini, and Chaos kept eating politely.  
  
Raye was sitting on the other side of the table saying, "Serena! You keep getting icing on me! I am only like a mile away from you!" Serena stopped.  
  
"Well, sorry Ms. Bossy pants! Hey why don't you come over here and say that you meanie!"  
  
Raye stood up, "Oh yeah! Come here you loud mouth."  
  
Raye giggled and knew exactly what to say. "Hey MEATBALL HEAD!"  
  
Serena stopped in her tracks, "what... did.. you. ..call. ..me???!!?"  
  
Raye started to crack up. Haruka looked at Chaos, "You know, you can stop this madness by just saying something?"  
  
Chaos nodded her head. "But what would be the fun in that?" She asked.  
  
Haruka sighed, "But all of us have gone through this treachery enough times! Please can't you stop it?"  
  
Chaos started to laugh. "Oh you two. I bet you always caused trouble."  
  
Luna sprang up and asked, "Sure Chaos, what do you want to bet!"  
  
All the scouts started to laugh except for Serena and Raye.  
  
They both said, "Ugg." Chaos stood up and said, "Thank you all once again. I can't believe you would do this for me."  
  
Lita said, "You deserve it Chaos! You are a new scout after all."  
  
And with, that everyone started to cheer for Chaos.  
  
Chaos then started to cry.  
  
Rini ran up to her, "Stop it Chaos, you do deserve it!"  
  
Chaos wiped the tears from her glimmering eyes and said, "Thank you. I guess I do deserve it. Its just so much for me to take in. I mean, a few days ago, I was battling you guys to try and kill you.. now, I am your friend."  
  
Everyone started to remember how Chaos tried to destroy them.  
  
In fact, she almost succeeded. Setsuna glared at Chaos for a moment, but decided not to say anything.  
  
She then spoke up, "Well, hate to ruin this event but I think the outer senshi must return to the post."  
  
She looked at Haruka and Michuru.  
  
Michuru and Haruka looked at each other and said, "Yeah, we have to go back."  
  
All the other scouts hugged them and said their good-byes.  
  
Hotaru then exclaimed, "I must go back as well. You know, planets don't destroy themselves unfortunately. So I have to do my job."  
  
Rini ran up to Hotaru and hugged her hard. "I'm gonna miss you Hotaru! Please don't forget me!"  
  
Hotaru smiled at Rinis innocence. "I will never forget you small lady. Now, farewell everyone, I will return! Someday."  
  
Hotaru raised her glaive and disappeared.  
  
Serena started to realize that everyone had to get back to their own lives.  
  
She sighed and sad, "Oh, it is so sad everyone is leaving. But it was what they have to do."  
  
Raye, Lita, Amy, and Mina walked up to Serena, Darien, Rini, and Chaos and hugged them.  
  
"We hafta go too." Said Mina.  
  
Serena pouted a little bit, "Oh well. At least we had a good time, right guys?"  
  
They all agreed and sighed. They then walked out of the palace, waving toward the king, queen, princess and new scout.  
  
Rini ran to her room and closed the door.  
  
Serena sighed, "I will get the maid to clean this up, I'm tired."  
  
Darien also sighed, "Oh Chaos! We have a room for you. Its upstairs to the left of Rinis room."  
  
Chaos was so happy. Everything was going great.  
  
She bowed and said, "Thank you very much!" With that statement, she ran up the stairs and to her room.  
  
Darien kissed Serena happily, "We got through the day without many flaws."  
  
Serena smiled, "Yeah, well except for that RAYE!"  
  
Darien sighed and walked to the bedroom, "Yup! All that Raye. Right Serena." Serena chased after him.  
  
"Are you making fun of me?!" She then slammed the door.  
  
Chaos looked around her room. Wow its so amazing, she thought to herself. But little did she know she was being watched.  
  
A beautiful women was sitting at a throne on the other side of the moon. The dark side of the moon.  
  
Even though Galaxia was defeated, she would come back to life, and torture the scouts over and over again.  
  
"Hehe, well, it seems that they have recruited a new scout. This will make it all the more fun!" said the women in dark voice.  
  
She started to laugh evily, "Galaxia will prevail! This time I wont lose so easily." She stared into the crystal ball.  
  
"Do you hear that Serenity! I wont lose." 


End file.
